


fix each other

by justasuperfan



Series: time will not erase me [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Ghosts, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justasuperfan/pseuds/justasuperfan
Summary: luke has trouble dealing with the changes going on. luckily, alex knows how to help
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: time will not erase me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965682
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	fix each other

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so i absolutely LOVED julie and the phantoms so now i have to go on a writing spree for it. those are just the rules. this one isn’t my best work since i wrote it very quick and after pulling an all-nighter :)
> 
> UN-BETAED
> 
> TW: anxiety attacks i guess, mentions of death, implied homophobia/abuse but not much at all

“We were supposed to be legends…”

Luke mumbled to himself, hunched over on the couch with his knees on his elbows. The night kept the garage pitch black, so he wasn’t embarrassed when tears began forming in his stupid ghost eyes. Why did he have to die? Why couldn’t they have played an amazing show and became famous, like they were always supposed to?

Why did Bobby get to take all the credit? It wasn’t fair. Nothing about this life—er, afterlife—was fair. He just wanted the old world back.

“I’m sorry, Mom. Dad. I didn’t—I thought I would make you proud—” Luke’s voice cracked and he buried his face in his hands. Why was everything so fucking _complicated?_ Music was more of a comfort to him than his own parents, but he couldn’t have either anymore. He’d left them for some stupid dream that would never come true. Maybe if he’d stayed, been the good kid they had always wanted him to be, then he wouldn’t have died.

More importantly, he could’ve saved Alex and Reggie…

That thought just spurred on another round of stinging pain in his heart. He was the reason his best friends were _dead!_ There’s nothing that would make him a worse friend. They probably just kept him around because without him, they didn’t have a lead guitarist.

He sniffled and leaned back on the couch, wrapping his arms around his chest and trying to bury the feelings deep down. That’s when footsteps came from the doorway. He snapped straight up, then decided to try and keep out of sight in case it was Alex or Reggie. Or Julie. He didn’t exactly want to think about the living girl who could somehow see him when everything else in his afterlife was spiraling out of control.

“Is anyone in here?” A shaky voice came from the source of the footsteps. Luke stilled. Alex?

He stood and walked until he could see a dark outline. “It’s Luke. You okay?”

Alex gasped sharply and stumbled back. “I-I’m sorry, I thought you were in the house.”

“Nah, I just came to...think.”

“That’s new.”

Luke snorted. “Ha ha, never heard that one before.”

Alex made a small noise that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob. Which reminded Luke what he wanted to ask the other guy—what was he doing if not looking for Luke?

“You okay, man? Another flashback or something?”

“I-I’m not really sure it just…” He gestured towards his head vaguely and Luke nodded. Ten years of friendship helped him to learn that sometimes Alex’s thoughts got the better of him, which didn’t get better after his parents pretty much threw him out of the house. “Are _you_ okay?”

Luke laughed, sharp and cold. “You’re in the middle of what might be an anxiety attack and you ask _me_ if _I’m_ okay?”

Alex didn’t reply, just walked to the couch and sat down, inviting his bandmate to follow. “It’s not as bad as the others, I promise. But you usually never get like this, so yeah I’m worried about you.”

Luke sighed and looked down at his hands, then at the dark wall across from him, before finally settling on just closing his eyes. “Just thoughts. We all died, and I only got what felt like an hour to process it, y’know? I just feel like, if I hadn’t left my parents...I could’ve saved us this mess.”

“Hey. I get it, it’s a lot to take in, but you have to believe me when I say: this is in no way your fault. We chose to join the band. And if you hadn’t created it, where would we be right now? Sitting at home wishing we hadn’t wasted our one chance at greatness?”

The other bandmate felt a smile cross his face. “You sound less like you and more like me, man. That’s kinda scary.”

Alex laughed. “I learned from the greats.”

Luke leaned his head on the other guy’s shoulder. “Can we write or something? Get our minds off it?” He felt Alex nod, and waited a second before standing up.

His pencil was flying across the paper before he was really sure what he was writing.

_Don’t trust me to apologize_

_I’ll only break your heart_

_Wouldn’t trust me with anything_

_That I can break apart_

_Life changes in seconds_

_Don’t waste it by_

_Worrying about my mind_

_When yours just took a hit_

_I don’t know how to fix myself_

_Can’t fix much of you either_

Not the best lyrics, but it was late and a lot was going through his mind. But Alex put a hand on Luke’s shoulder once he finished reading. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through what you did. But me and Reggie aren’t going anywhere.”

_But we can fix each other_

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! i hope to write more for this fandom in the future, mostly angst lol
> 
> i’m currently finishing up zukka prompts, i should get the next one out by next week


End file.
